Truth.xex
Bueno, no sé exactamente cómo empezar esto. No estoy exactamente seguro de cómo comenzó todo esto tampoco. Pero esto es tan jodido que ni siquiera me importa. Sólo tengo que conseguir esto por ahí mientras que yo todavía tengo la oportunidad. Mi nombre es Hunter. Eso es información suficiente para ti en estos momentos. right|193px Estoy hasta el cuello en un montón de mierda , y sin salida . Traté de decirle a algunas personas, pero creo que es una maldita broma . Pero puede ser mejor dejar que ellos hagan eso de todos modos . Me odio a mí mismo si yo tengo más personas involucradas . Necesito que ustedes creerme en esto, no puedo dejar de estos acontecimientos , y no sé por qué me está pasando , pero está sucediendo . Hay tres personas además de mí que conozco . Creo que no estoy muy aparte de esto, yo sólo creo que soy el que tiene que ver y el que tiene que saber lo que pasa. Las tres personas son Jon , segundo teniente Colt , y un desconocido que es simplemente " mala suerte ", como dicen . Creo que todos ellos utilizan lo desconocido como un chivo expiatorio , así que eso es lo que me gusta llamarlo. Chivo expiatorio . Sólo dos personas nunca han hablado . Nunca nadie ha hablado directamente conmigo . Colt y chivo expiatorio son los únicos que han dicho nunca nada. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si Jon escucha siempre a los mismos. Colt es la persona que en su mayoría habla , con Chivo expiatorio casi nunca se habla . Ellos tienen la misma voz exacta , sin embargo, por lo que creo que Colt utiliza chivo expiatorio para hablar . Son completos personas diferentes , aunque cuando usted oye hablar. Voy a empezar por decir acerca de lo que sé acerca de Jon y Colt . Segundo teniente Colt y Jon (no estoy seguro de su rango o apellido) eran parte de una unidad del ejército . No estoy muy seguro de que cuando todo esto sucedió , pero la mierda es empecé sucediendo ahora que está realmente jugando conmigo . De todos modos , Jon , Colt , y su unidad del ejército se encontraban en operaciones especiales con sólo autorización de nivel "verde". No estoy muy seguro de lo que eso significa, pero creo que da a entender que eran una unidad de operaciones encubiertas . Antes, cuando la unidad estaba aún en funcionamiento , Jon , Colt , y la unidad sabían realmente , realmente, realmente jodidas cosas . Sólo algunos de los países que he oído hablar de ellos eran Laos, Vietnam, Cuba y Rusia. Sé que esto suena como la materia de la guerra fría , pero no puedo creer que esto sucedió hace 30 años . Como he dicho , lo hicieron muy mal estado mierda allí. Doy gracias a Dios todos los días que no sé los detalles sobre lo que hicieron. Pero algo sabiendo Colt , no creo que podría vivir conmigo mismo si supiera . Dios sabe lo que ha sido a través del chivo expiatorio . Rusia, creo yo, es cuando la unidad jodido a lo grande. Todos ellos fueron capturados y ejecutados en el acto . Todos excepto Colt y Jon . Colt y Jon se dispararon en el pecho y la dejaron por muerto . Se las arreglaron para durar hasta la noche de otoño y los rusos se mudaron . Ellos escogieron para obtener ayuda con sus radios y fueron rescatados. Final feliz ? Joder no. Cuando llegaron a los Estados Unidos , fueron tratados como terroristas. Procesado , interrogado , torturado , lo que sea . "Ellos" lo hizo todo eso para ellos por lo que sabían que no hablarían . Jon escuchó. Jon trató de vivir el resto de su vida sólo obsesionado por los recuerdos del pasado . Colt no podía vivir así. Empezó a hablar . Sobre todo. Empezó en los foros de Internet menores, sólo decir mierda anti-estadounidense . Habló de cómo le estaban viendo " TODO EL TIEMPO DE MIERDA ! " y cómo sólo él y Jon sabía . La gente en su mayoría lo despidieron . Pero alguien lo escuchó . La persona que fue y comenzó a hurgar en la historia de todas las grandes guerras en el pasado EE.UU. . Levantó la vista cosas que no tenían sentido . Cosas que Colt le dijo que buscara . Pero van a husmear para cosas así , hace que la gente nota . Un día , la persona que estaba allí, al siguiente, él se había ido . Así era Colt . Todos sus registros en línea se han suprimido la manera más simple de golpear el botón de retroceso en el teclado. Nadie se dio cuenta , y nadie le importaba. No estoy seguro de quién era la persona , pero creo que esa persona se convirtió en chivo expiatorio . ¿Cómo estoy involucrado en esto? Sé que esto suena loco , pensé que estaba loco al principio, pero fue una noche normal como siempre. Sentado en su casa , jugando juegos de vídeo. Niños de la mierda se supone que debe hacer . Estaba jugando Modern Warfare 3 . Tener un gran puto tiempo. Tengo una invitación de una persona en mi lista de amigos. La cuestión era que no me acordaba de añadir a esa persona. El nombre de jugador fue: ( widthheld gamertag ) Me uní a su juego sólo por el placer de hacerlo . Pensé que debía de met esta persona antes o algo así. Me uní ( gamertag no revelada) juego y se dio cuenta de que tenía un mapa checkerboarded blanco. Al principio pensé que era sólo un vestíbulo modded y que iba a ser baneado si intentaba hacerlo. Yo flotaba derecho sobre el botón " SÍ" para dejar el juego cuando vi el nombre del mapa . " Truth.xex " Yo estaba un poco interesado , porque nunca he visto nada como esto antes. Salí fuera del menú de salida y esperé. Me di cuenta de que nadie más iba a participar, así que estaba a punto de enviar un mensaje a ( nombre de jugador retenido), cuando vi su etiqueta del clan cambió . La etiqueta del clan sólo podía tener cuatro cartas a la vez, pero vi lo puso : "DO" , "U ", " QUIERO ", " A ", " SE", " TRTH ", "? " Yo estaba muy interesado ahora . Lamento que todos los días , pero me escribió en "SI " en mi etiqueta de clan. Lo siguiente que ocurrió , era mi puta se fue la luz . Pero luego me di cuenta de que la luz de mi habitación estaba en pie. Yo sólo se encogió de hombros . Yo estaba un poco enojado porque pensé que iba a ser realmente genial. Intento volver la consola , pero sale el anillo rojo de mierda de la Muerte. Pensé que era sólo mala suerte . Creo que eso es un poco irónico , ahora que lo pienso . De todos modos , me voy en mi equipo para ver si puedo le mensaje en Xbox.com. Enciendo el ordenador y me horroricé cuando vi el tiempo. Habían pasado cinco horas desde que yo recordaba. Sé que era 19:00 cuando llegué a la invitación y vi que era ahora 12:47a.m. . Yo estaba un poco preocupado, pero un poco solo pensé que podría haber cayó accidentalmente dormido o algo así, y mi Xbox se apaga cinco horas de no uso. Entonces veo que mi Skype está abierta y veo los mensajes que dijeron que fueron enviados por mí. Di un grito ahogado por lo que vi . Parecía una persona loca entró en mi habitación y comenzó a escribir mierda al azar a través de Skype . He escrito : " Chicos, ¿qué carajo está pasando ? " Todo lo que tengo en respuesta fue : " Lo que el cazador mierda la puta mierda que acabas de decir !" y fue retirado de la charla. Traté de decirles que no sabía lo que estaba pasando , pero simplemente me bloqueó . Porque yo estaba bloqueado , no pude mirar los mensajes que " envié. " Yo estaba un poco asustada y muy asustado . Me senté en mi silla cuando me enteré de la alerta de mensaje para Skype . Me alegro de que por fin alguien me respondió , hice clic en el icono de Skype. Me encontré con la siguiente conversación. (nombre de usuario reservado) : Usted dijo que quería saber la verdad . Hunter: ¿Quién es éste ? (nombre de usuario reservado) : ¿Todavía quieres saber? Hunter: Quién . La mierda . ¿Es esto ? ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a mi equipo ? (nombre de usuario reservado) : Eso no es la cosa más espantosa que podemos hacer Hunter. Hunter : En serio, esto no es gracioso . (nombre de usuario reservado) : Joder , tienes razón ! Sabía que eras inteligente! Esto no es divertido en absoluto. No comprar un tiro largo. Hunter: ¿Qué coño quieres? (nombre de usuario reservado) : Para decir la verdad. Nunca te dicen la "verdad " más. Quiero . Hunter : ¿Quiénes son "ellos"? (nombre de usuario reservado) : Ellos. Hunter : ¿Quién de ellos es ? (nombre de usuario reservado) : ¿Crees que no los conoce , pero lo hace . No tenemos por todas partes vigilando. Looking for you . Siempre. Hunter: Bueno , a la mierda esto. Me bajo , seeya ! \ (nombre de usuario reservado) : ¿Crees que es así de simple! ? ¿Crees que puedes PUTO salir de esto ? CAZADOR ! JURO QUE " DIOS" si cierra la sesión que se vaya a su puta casa y matar a su TODA LA FAMILIA DE MIERDA EN FRENTE DE USTED ! Me gustaría saber qué se siente al ver eso. Usted no quiere que la sangre en sus manos. Tengo tanta sangre en mis manos. Veo el puto encuentra por todas partes. Escrito en sangre. Todo lo que puedo hacer es reloj mientras veo a la gente como si viven en las mentiras . Hunter: ¿Quién eres? (nombre de usuario reservado) : Llámame Colt . Hunter: ¿Qué quieres de mí? (nombre de usuario reservado) : Para ver . Para aprender . Para sentir . Por una vez . Hunter : ¿Cómo? (nombre de usuario reservado) : Te voy a mostrar a su debido tiempo . Estás amigos suerte te despertaste . Si ellos dieron más información sobre ellos mismos para cualquiera de nosotros, que estarían en la misma situación que tú . Hunter: ¿En qué posición estoy en ? (nombre de usuario reservado) : Un terrible. Un puto lío situación. Sólo ver , y usted sabe tanto . Skype: (nombre de usuario retenido), no está en línea . Cerré de mi equipo , y lloré. No estoy autorizado a decir más. Colt no me lo permite . Él podría eliminar algunas cosas que él considera " falso ". Chicos, estoy muy asustada. Hay mucho más que quiero decirte, pero no puedo. Estoy solo quiero que esto termine . Y Potro dijo que lo hará. Pronto . Categoría:Internet